Datron Willings
Datron Chester Willings (b. 24 BBY), also known as Arcanum, is a Sith Lord and former Imperial TIE Pilot. He is a Master, having trained Vexatus and now training his new apprentice, Cesare. He is known to consort with another darksider, Theocritus. Early History Parents Chester Willings was born on Coruscant and immediately whisked away by the Jedi Order when he was an infant. He had been detected as sensitive to the Force, and it was demanded by law that he leave his parents and be trained. Likewise, Erika McDoughan was taken by the Jedi at a young age and trained. The two of them were fast friends, perhaps even more. Of course, love was forbidden to the Jedi, and they remained separate until the Temple was burned and destroyed by Darth Vader. In exile, they threw out the rules, determined it would be better to embrace one another and create a family of Force sensitives who they could one day train. They decided to lay low, become traders, and assist in various resistance movements as best they could. Their priority, however, was restoring the Jedi Order through their genetics. The Willings couple had been making a decent living in their shipping trade at the height of the Empire, almost better than most would think they could do as mere importers. Erika was pregnant with their first child and only, a child they were looking forward to raising and passing the family business - and a few other things - off to. Conception had taken place in between a long journey between two worlds, in the midst of hyperspace travel. It was fitting, then, that the child be born in the same atmosphere, on the way to Sluis Van. Erika had begun labor just before they had entered the two day trip through hyperspace, and by the time they had emerged, there were three of them: the new addition a baby boy who his father dubbed Datron Chester Willings. To them, he was a great omen, a prophecy of the prosperity to come. His birthday marked the anniversary of their ship, as well as their marriage. It must have meant good things. Upon arriving at Sluis Van, they registered his birth - thus registering his birthplace incorrectly as Sluis Van on all records for the rest of his time. As it would later turn out, Erika and Chester were once members of the Jedi Order. They had been in hiding for years, but decided to take a more active approach in harming the Empire directly by smuggling in weapons to rebel friends. Youth As he grew, he learned the morals and philosophies of his parents. Stealing was wrong, lying, cheating... all evils in the world. He learned to fly the freighter, the YT-1300 Swift Traveler. His father taught him a bit of ship maintenance, and by his sixth birthday, he was making solo trips on his parent's cargo routes. It was shortly after his eighth birthday that things changed. For the better, as far as he was concerned. His parents wanted to wait until he was old enough to understand the Force. They wanted him to have a childhood, unlike themselves. Their upbringing had been tough, never knowing their parents, never having any friends outside the Jedi Order. They would wait until Datron could make his own decisions before explaining the truth - and this decision would lead Datron down a path neither had expected. The boy was napping in the back after a short lesson on repairing the mainframe when the ship dropped out of hyperspace right in to an Imperial patrol. He awoke to the radio barking orders that the Willings stand down and prepare to be boarded. Then, oddly, he felt the ship jump back in to hyperspace. He approached the cockpit and noticed his parents were strangely nervous. They told him not to worry, but that only made him worry more. As they arrived in the Corellian system, a second patrol opened fire with ion cannons, disabling the craft's engines. Datron was frightened and confused - why would the Imperials want to board? Why would his parents run? Why would they disable his home? His answers came only a few hours later in the form of a friendly Imperial Customs officer. His parents were freelance traders, at least that's what they called it. The officer called them smugglers. They violated Imperial law but taking banned goods from rim worlds and importing them on to the black market of Imperial worlds. They had lied about their cargoes, and cheated the government out of monies and manpower hunting them down. They had stolen permits and passports, and were considered treasonous criminals. They would probably be locked up in a slave mining camp for the rest of their lives, if they were even allowed to live. Datron, however, was too young to work in a camp. He was also innocent, as determined by an Imperial court, and sent to an orphanage on Coruscant. There he learned the importance of Imperial rule, and how his parents had betrayed him, like the lying scum they were. They had lied not only to the government, but beyond that, They had lied to their own child! Hypocrites that they were, they taught him the value of morals, when they themselves had none! If they died for their crimes, it would be too good for them. Adolescence Datron was sent to an Imperial orphanage, like so many other youth who had lost their parents to various Imperial arrests or battles. It did not suit him very well, being the restless child he was. He often snuck out and got into trouble, but he'd always be returned. Still, as a student, he excelled in naval strategy and tactics. To pay his way through the orphanage, Datron had to be admitted in to the Imperial Academy. It was not difficult to get him in; in fact, it was rather easy with his high test scores and obvious piloting abilities. He was one of the youngest entrants, at 16 years of age. He excelled even beyond that and graduated in the top ten percentile at the academy, and commissioned as a Pilot Officer. Imperial Career TIE Pilot After graduating from the Academy, Datron was sent to the Fourth Fleet to serve as a TIE Bomber pilot. Upon arrival, he was immediately thrown into the mix by officers jealous of his skill and ability. He was made to scrub various craft with a molarbrush, typically finding discarded body parts from pilots who weren't quite as good as he was. During his stint as a lowly pilot, he worked his way up to flying the coveted TIE Interceptor. Fast, maneuverable, and everything a stick jockey could ever hope for. It changed him, and his need for speed has never been greater. It was the best experience of his life. CAG of the 323rd Over time, his talent earned him several promotions, and he landed himself a decent gig as the commanding officer of the 323rd Flight Group, commissioned as a Group Captain. The 323rd flew largely from several Imperial-class Star Destroyers in the 4th Fleet. They were known for their ferocity, so it was an honor to Datron to command them. It is one of his fondest memories, and under the Willings Doctrine, he forged the strongest, most capable Flight Group in Galactic history (at least in his opinion). Willings Doctrine The Willings Doctrine was a set of rules and guidelines he had set, not just for the 323rd, but as a template for all starfighter corps. First and foremost, he separated them from the Navy proper. They still answered to a Naval Admiral, but control of the group would be dictated to the SFC proper. Next, there was to be no more drinking of alcohol unless a pilot or technician was on vacation. Even if they were off duty, they were to remain sober in case they were suddenly called to perform, which happened quite frequently in the days of the rebel alliance. Lastly, they were to stick together. Even if they had differences, those differences would be settled amongst themselves, and bonds were to be formed. This was already a common practice, but Datron codified it in his doctrine. Victories The 323rd met victory after victory, beating back the rebel terrorist and other ne'er-do-wells time and time again. For his work, Willings was issued the Imperial Cross, the highest award available in the Empire at the time. It was largely due to his reorganization of the SFC, but he was just happy to have served his Emperor. Imperial Navy Sometimes, however, success can be a curse. Having done so well with the 323rd, his commanders saw fit to promote him, this time moving him to the Navy as a Captain. He commanded the "ancient" Frigate, Kebuchet. Stuck on a bridge commanding boring peons and pit crew was not the type of assignment Datron wanted, and as soon as he was eligible, he left the Empire. After years of service, Datron retired with honor. He had long outlived the expected lifespan of a TIE Pilot, and was more than happy to tour around the Galaxy. He'd had thoughts of perhaps becoming a bounty hunter, but then the visions started. Something was beckoning to him, and he had to answer it. The Vizier Arcanum thumb|Datron, dressed in secret. Having understood the nature and politics of the Empire, Datron himself had formed an inner circle of friends he knew from various services. They all met anonymously, covered up and under codenames. Datron, as the leader of the shadowy group, was the only one who knew who each person truly was, and none of them knew who he was, only that he went by the name Vizier Arcanum - a precursor of things to come. The group had started when Willings was only a TIE Interceptor pilot. He had watched events going on, and inept commanders be promoted. Behind the scenes, he tried to spur on dissent amongst the ranks. It was not very successful; nothing ever came of the group, and by the time Datron had become the CAG of the 323rd, the group had dissolved. Still, he had learned many lessons about loyalty. His group had trusted him, because they hated the same people he hated, but they were just as prone to error. It wasn't all that uncommon that a member of the group would become corrupt and inept, and thus ousted and hunted themselves. These lessons would carry forth when Datron revisited the name Arcanum. Medals and Awards Datron received many awards for duty in the Empire, chief among them the Imperial Cross. Letters of Commendation Most members of the Empire have at least one of these on file. They are issued to those who don't deserve much more than pat on the back. Datron himself has two, both for repelling minor rebel attacks on convoys his unit had been charged with protecting. Medal of Battle Assuming they live, members of the Empire usually have at least one of these awards, as well. Datron has four on record, although he claims he should have more. They are for a battle he took place in over Tatooine, the Battle of Yavin, and two while he served with the Navy on Hoth and Nar Shaddaa. Medal of Destiny Before receiving his Imperial Cross, his commander had issued him a citation for the Medal of Destiny for largely the same thing. He had brought the 323rd to full strength and kept them there, minimizing their losses through his superior tactics. Furthermore, he had began to reorganize them in a way more befitting their purpose, which would eventually become the Willings Doctrine. Imperial Cross The Imperial Cross was, at the time, the highest medal awarded in the Galactic Empire. It was awarded to Datron for the Willings Doctrine, but also for the victories he was responsible for with the 323rd Flight Group. Unfortunately, the letter accompanying the medal was incorrect, at least in a sense. Datron likely would be remembered for a very long time, but the Willings Doctrine was eschewed for other, similar doctrines, and most people in the Imperial military have never heard of the man's accomplishments. It is far more likely that he'll be remembered for what he became after the Empire. Letter of Admonition Most would not consider a reprimand as an award, but Datron always felt pride in his particular letter. It was shortly after his first Letter of Commendation, his commander had discovered him in a supply room with the newest technician, a young female Corporal. Admittedly, the commander had to ask the woman her rank, since she was not wearing a uniform (or anything else). At two weeks, it was the lognest relationship Datron had ever had. Sith Beginnings Over time, Datron realized he was Force Sensitive. He immediately surrendered himself to the Galactic Church just after its founding, where he then began his Sith training. It was not long before he came to understand the power of the Dark Side. Once he understood the true nature of the Force, he dedicated himself to learning all that he could. It was in the Church that he met Aesati, a former surgeon with family issues. They formed a friendship that would last long after the Church fell apart. Although he doesn't consider anyone a friend, she would certainly be the closest thing to it. Order of Palingenesis When the Church split itself in half, Datron joined the Order of Palingenesis. He believed strongly in Palpatine, as he had ever since being sent to the orphanage. Palingenesis taught him to master the Force, and it was there that he completed his trials as a Sith Knight, and later became a Master. When the Church dissolved, Datron had already shed his old identity and became known as Arcanum, Sith Lord. Recent Events Sith Research At some point during the Imperial Civil War, Arcanum obtained a copy of the entire library on Coruscant. With his digital copy stowed away on the Abyssus Ex, he continued to research topics such as resurrection and immortality. Although far from complete, his research has enabled him to perform several strange and ancient tasks relating to life after death. Politics and Slavery Sulaman Tyree had a problem. He had an illegitimate daughter named Aarha, and he couldn't win election to the Loyalist Senate with her in the picture. Soon, however, a solution presented itself. Sulaman was contacted by a Sith named Arcanum who wished to support his campaign. Admittedly, this would mean answering to the whims of the Sith, but it would clear up a problem and it would almost guarantee his election. Using ancient Sith abilities, Arcanum changed Aarha's memories into believing he was her uncle. He then altered Cara's memories so that she believed all her visits with Sulaman were actually with him. In the bargain, Arcanum gained Aarha's company and undying devotion - something he would use to his advantage many times. The Temple on Coruscant During the Siege of Coruscant, Arcanum took Vexatus and Theocritus before a commanding officer in the Loyalist Empire. He requested a platoon of Stormtroopers to break off from the main attack on the Imperial Palace and assist him in recapturing the Temple at Coruscant. The three Sith, along with the Stormtroopers, quickly dispatched the remnant of Nobility in the Temple. It was an accolade that Arcanum believed would bring him praise in the future, and something he was quite proud of. The Temple was cleansed and rededicated to Palpatine. Finding Himself Shortly after reclaiming the Temple, Lord Arcanum packed up his party and headed to Carida. There, they march for the mountains covered in snow. His goal is to better himself, not only through the Force, but physically and mentally, as well. By being isolated, he hopes to focus himself and his party in nothing but harsh training. What his other motivations are, only he knows, but time will tell. Finally reaching the peak, the party discovered an old hermit living by himself in a heated tent. Taking up residence there for the night, they awoke in the morning and wanted answers. Why was this man living by himself up on a lonely mountain? Rathre than answer, the man decided to attack them all with Force Lightning. He was quickly killed by Theocritus. Making their way to an Imperial listening station, Arcanum and his group took a shuttle to the surface and then left for Nar Shaddaa. The End of a Friendship On Nar Shaddaa, the group decided to take some time to rest and recuperate before their next endeavor. Lord Arcanum enjoyed several decent meals, and the fights at the House of Pain. It was here that he ran into his old friend, Aesati Nayia. Aeseti had tried to disguise herself, but Vexatus spotted her with the aid of the Force. Quickly, the diminutive being called upon Arcanum who rushed to the area. Once there, the Lord called Aesati to task. She was a traitor, and he had already gone beyond what he could do to protect her. He knew he was far more powerful than her, so he gave her a chance - he handed her a spare lightsaber and waited for her to attack. However, the Dark Side has a strong hold over Arcanum, and the man no longer has much patience. Waiting for her to stop talking and attack, he decided to be done with it and crushed her heart with the Force. Looting the corpse, he gave her eyes to Vexatus, and the body to Theocritus. Personality Childhood As a young child, Datron suffered from a minor stutter. His parents gave him some speech therapy, but were arrested before they were able to fix it completely. When he was sent to the orphanage, the stutter became an easy mark for bullies. Because of this, Datron became somewhat introverted. He would rarely speak, and lacked confidence in his abilities to communicate. He avoided eye contact and would often observe everything around him except the person speaking. He was a loner, but this suited him well. Adulthood By adulthood, he had managed to gain some control of his stutter. He had learned that speaking slower and pausing often was less awkward than a stutter. He was able to communicate more freely, and that probably saved him from failing his leadership courses at the academy. His confidence had grown, and although he still avoided eye contact, he made it a point to be an active listener. As an Imperial officer, Datron was strong-headed with outsiders, but very warm and open to his fellow pilots. He would often defy orders from Naval personnel, until ordered likewise from an officer in the Starfighter Corps. He was oftent he one who bought drinks for his underlings, although as a commander he had a strict "no alcohol" policy. Of course, he wasn't without his own faults. He was often found in the company of a woman (sometimes several). This led to a few problems, largely when the woman was an enlisted under his command, or worse, under his superior's command (or even his superior's wife, although fortunately, that had never been discovered). Sith Once Datron had embraced the darkside, he blossomed into even more of an individualist and a loner. He believed in personal power, rather than a philosophy of helping others gain it while he watched on. This was common with the Sith, of course, but it had started with him during his Imperial career. Like many in Palingenesis, Datron took to self abuse. He was often seen with scars on his bare back after flagellating himself for hours until he rendered himself unconscious. He would go on long fasts to strengthen his will and come closer to the Force. Like many Sith, he altered his body with tattoos - a tribal pattern of bioluminescent silver manually etched into his scalp. To match the tattoo, he had his eyes modified to glow with similar bioluminescence. Early on, the man who became Arcanum believed that the body was useless, only a tool for the Force to operate in. Because of this, he would blindfold himself and ponder removing his own eyes, vocal chords, and letting his muscles atrophy. This philosophy would quickly be challenged. Recent Changes After nearly dying in the assault on the Temple of Coruscant, Arcanum realized his philosophy of a useless body was flawed. The Force was indeed powerful, but it could only give so much. After a point of using it to see, speak, listen, and move, there was not much left to attack and defend. Even if Arcanum were to become the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy, it would be a hindrance. Now he is searching himself, finding a new philosophy. This is his personal quest, but over time he has come to learn the value of others, and so has invited his usual team with him. Perhaps they, too, will learn a new philosophy - or perhaps teach a new one to Arcanum. Force Abilities thumb|Arcanum's Lightsaber Lord Arcanum is definitely a master in the arts of the Dark Side, but his specific abilities are only known to those he has trained, and those he has killed. It is evident that his focus is on life and death, especially keeping those who should be dead alive. He is often seen with a rotting corpse ambling behind him, and a floating creature made from nothing but the Force itself. He is often seen wearing multiple lightsabers, although he rarely ever uses them. Even when he does, it is a single blade, and not often ignited. His style seems to be more of a wizard than a fighter, preferring the Force itself over weapons and tools. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives Category:Featured Articles